Austria's Glasses
by huskychao
Summary: It was a well-known fact that Austria only wore glasses because he would look plain without them. Hungary knew it too, but she didn't know exactly how plain he looked until one... very strange night.  Please pretend the end is not in italics.


It was a well-known fact that Austria only wore glasses to accent his musical style. Not because he needed them to see, but just because he looked plain without them. Hungary knew this fact (heck, she knew pretty much everything about Austria), but she didn't know the extent of it until one strange day.

For most of the world, it was a normal Friday. People went about their business at work and school, eagerly awaiting the freedom of the weekend. Hungary, however, was eager for a different reason.

Her relationship with Austria was getting deeper at that time. Even though they weren't married anymore, it was easy to see them steadily growing closer. Close enough for Austria to suggest some alone time with Hungary for "adult activities" that night.

So, yes, that was why Hungary was excited. For a little fun with Austria. Her heart soared at the very thought. It's what she had wanted all along… not that she would ever admit it out loud.

Anyway, the sweet promise of a dirty night kept Hungary energized the whole day. The difficult duties of a nation were swiftly finished by her whirlwind of elation. Bills, taxes, and paperwork were no match for the enthusiastic girl.

Finally, the work day was over and Hungary could bound over to her (very) close friend's house. She ascended the steps in a single leap and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Austria almost instantly. Did he just so happen to pass by the door at that moment, or was he just as anxious as she was?

He was clad in a silky bathrobe and his trademark glasses. His hair was swept back perfectly except for his Mariazell curl, which was sticking straight up. His lips were in a relaxed line like always, his sensitive mole fixed under the left side of his mouth where it should be. In Hungary's opinion, it was just waiting to be touched.

Hungary couldn't help giving him a huge, tight hug while shouting, "Austriaaaaa!"

Austria took a step back and said, "Shouldn't we save that for later?"

"Ah, you're right," Hungary giggled and blushed.

"Won't you come in?" Austria gestured for her to enter his house.

"Of course," Hungary curtseyed and walked through the doorway. She took in the sights and scents of the house; posh furniture filled up the space and fine paintings adorned the walls. The air held the warm aroma of cinnamon. That night, Hungary found it absolutely sexy.

"This way to our room," Austria led Hungary down a hall, his robe flowing beautifully behind him. It was all very exciting for the woman in tow. _Sex! Sex with Austria!_ she thought over and over.

Finally, they reached a bedroom. Austria stepped aside to allow Hungary first entrance. His courtesy caused Hungary to giggle with elation.

Once inside, Austria shut the door and the blinds to prevent any perverted snoopers from peeking into an intense scene. Then, he unfastened the string on his robe and let the unneeded piece of clothing drop off his shoulders. Hungary's heart burned at the delicious sight of Austria in only boxers. After years of wishing to see it, she couldn't help taking in the sight with her entire soul. _Sooooo hooooot, she thought._

_He then made his way over to the stunned woman and lifted off her blouse. She didn't resist the action at all. The only thing it took was one stroke to her side before she had him on the bed in a passionate kiss. _

_They made out for a while on the cushiony furniture until Hungary snapped up with a sudden realization._

"_Don't you think you should take off your glasses before they break?" Hungary panted._

"_I suppose so," Austria responded, equally breathless. He sat up, took his glasses off, and set them on a bedside table. When he turned back to Hungary in hopes of continuing, she froze in place._

_Hungary stared at his glasses-less face, her jaw slowly dropping._

"_What's wrong?" Austria asked, concerned. Hungary continued to stare. She just couldn't believe it. Everyone said he looked plain without the accessory, but she never imagined it would be THAT plain. She noticed his expectant expression, but she was just too shocked to find words._

_Finally, she conjured up the right way to describe her thoughts. "I… I'm turned off," she managed to say, then got up and walked out off the room._


End file.
